30  Minute Break
by Glomps.Of.Doom
Summary: Shizuo just wanted to go on his short break, leave it to Izaya to ruin his plan.


I sighed for what felt like the fifth time in one hour. Business was slow today and sighing was the only thing to do, some stupid pop music played in the background and if I dare change it my equally stupid boss would give me a strike.

"One more strike and you're fired, Shizuo."

I mumbled aloud to myself, as I stepped on the cigarette I was previously smoking. A strike is the last thing I need since and to make matters worse if I get one more I'm fired. I've been fired from nearly every job available in Ikebukuro, and I really need this job.

This place was dead; the only action here was the damn pop music changing every couple of minutes, and my boss's off-tune voice singing along.

I strolled back to my station behind the wooden counter, this place was so outdated. The tables were a hideous dark brown color with matching chairs; the walls looked like mustard yellow even though they're white; the cash register, not to mention the AC, didn't even work properly.

If you looked at this place from the outside you'd think it was the nicest looking place on the block; then you'd walk in and walk right back out. That's what happens to most of the costumers, I don't even get out two words to welcome them, before they go.

My cheap ass boss would rather buy a bunch of Britney Spears CD's than to actually fix this place up. At least the food was good and I'm getting paid, that's all that matters. Only two minutes until my shift was over and I can go have my lunch break.

I pulled off my red checkered apron and ran a hand through my blonde hair, hoping nobody would come in. I leaned against the counter and looked at the clock hanging on the wall, any second now it was going to ring and I was going to go on my break.

Oh look just my luck, I'm this close to leaving this dump and some guy walks in, I don't even bother with the welcome but when he comes to the counter I feel like shoving him into an oven.

Couldn't he come in twenty minutes ago? A bell rang from the room next door indicating that I could go take my break. Before the guy tells me his order, a bald spotted man walks out from the back, my boss.

"Shizuo, I'm going to head out for lunch, and after you get  
>this guys order you can go too," He says kindly. Don't let it deceive you he's an evil, old bastard.<p>

"Oh and I left the music on for you," he said with a grin. See, I told you he was evil. The bell that hung above the door rang as he walked out, the only operating thing in this Hell hole.

I heard a low cough and turned in front of me, oh yeah, the douche who decided to walk in during my half-hour break. He smirked, as if he knew that this was annoying me.

My first expression of this guy: He pissed me off.

I put on my poker face and grinned at the raven-haired man who looked at most my age.

"Nice taste of music you got there," he said with a grin plastered across his face. I don't like the way this guy's talking to me and I loathe this music even more!

"Actually, it's not really my taste, but I see you've taken a liking to it."

I couldn't tell if it got to him or not because a smug look appeared on his face.

"Ouch, that hurt umm," he looked at my shirt and my guess is he was looking for my name-tag, another thing this place doesn't have.

"It's Shizuo."

With a joyous grin he says, "Hmm, I think I'll call you Shizu-Chan."

What did he say? He started laughing, I guess my poker face failed, no wonder they say Kasuka is the only Heiwajima who can act.

"I'm Izaya Orihara," he says as if I asked for his name. I seriously don't have time for this.

"So what'll you have," I say irritation blatant in my voice.

"I don't like your tone Shizu-Chan," Izaya says, whilst digging his hands in his pockets. I noticed he was wearing a due-lined coat, black V-next shirt, and a pair of dark Jeans.

Even his choice of clothing annoyed me.

"I don't care, no order or get out," this guy already ate ten minutes of my break and I don't even have his order yet. I put on the red-checkered apron and felt his crimson eyes all roaming over my body.

"Like what you see?" I say proud that I finally got the smug look off his face, double points for making him frown.

He turned his attention to the menu board that wobbled above my head, maybe if that thing fell on my head I'd have an excuse to lash out at my boss. Seconds turned into minutes and with every passing minute all I could think about was my lunch.

"I'll have a cheese pizza, Shizu-Chan."

Finally, damn does it take that long to order one pizza! I give him a crossed look and go make his damn pizza. If only I could pour some toxin into it.

As soon as I was finished preparing Izaya's pizza I walked back to the counter.

"Hmm maybe I should've asked for a Hawaiian styled pizza."

"No, I already put your-"

A loud ringing noise cut me off and when I turned around I realized that was the clock, indicating my break was over. Izaya looked as if he were struggling to hold back a laugh.

A suddenly burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter, did he plan this? I wasn't gonna stand here and think about it.

I didn't hesitate to pull the Menu board from the ceiling, I threw it at Izaya and he in turn dodged it. Little flea, that fit him. Flea.

I effortlessly pulled the counter out of he ground it was once attached to and threw it at the louse again. I didn't get to see if it hit him or not because somebody's thunderous voice screamed my name.

The voice belonged to none other than Carl, who looked just about ready to explode. His features tightened, his eyebrows furrowed, and his entire face looked tense, the fire sprinkler suddenly turned on a water wet the entire restaurant. Both of us were a little confused at first but then smoke hit my nose and I remembered that flea's pizza. Here it comes.

"Shizuo get out of my resturant now, you are fired!"

I despise Izaya Orihara.

A/N Poor Shizuo I'd totally hire him to work for me ;) I thought of this while at Subway the other day, a guy that was ordering next to me was taking a long time to order and the guy serving him was looking pretty annoyed and of course I was thinking of Shizaya the whole time. Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it.


End file.
